New Rules
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = Classic June 21, 2019 (NOW) Extreme Version September 11, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 139 (Classic) |dura = 3:32 |nowc = NewRules NewRulesALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BohSKuEFF98/?taken-by=gracebols |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe Extreme Eduardo Bañueloshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=1m32s |from = album }}Dua Lipa tarafından "New Rules" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Koç bir kadındır. Uzun kollu, yüksek boyunlu ve soğuk omuzlu bir mahsul giydiği siyah bir sütyen giyiyor. Üst parlak yeşil ve menekşe eşit olmayan bölümlere ayrılmıştır. Sol manşon ayrıca yeşilin üzerinde bir menekşe şeridine sahiptir; iki renk bir siyah kenarlıkla ayrılır. İki yan tarafının her birinde siyah çizgili açık mavi şort giyiyor.Ayakkabıları kırmızı çoraplı, topuklu siyah botlar. Sağ bilekinde altın bir bileklik, sol kulağında tek bir altın halka küpe ve altın ağızlı bir çift güneş gözlüğü ile aksesuarlaşıyor. O çok sıkı ve düzgün bir düşük at kuyruğu içine bağlanır kırmızımsı pembe doğrultulmuş saçları vardır. Extreme Versiyonu Koç bir erkek. Kısa siyah saçları var ve güneş gözlüğü ile pembe bir şapka takıyor.Gömleği yanlarda altın rengi koyu ve açık pembe. Sol cebin etrafında altın bir zincirle yırtık mavi kot pantolonlar vardı ve ayakkabısı yanları altın, biraz siyah ve tabanı beyazdır. Ayrıca altın bileklik ve sol bileğinde siyah bir kayış ile altın bir Fitbit vardır. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan düz bir arka plan üzerinde zikzak deseninde hareket eden birkaç renkli çizgiden oluşur. Zaman zaman, çizgiler şarkının ritmine doğru yanıp sönerdi. Koro sırasında, arka plan, bir başka çizgiye zum yapmadan önce, titreşimden birisine vurur ve şarkının ritmine doğru yanıp söner. Extreme Versiyonu Arka plan Klasik rutinin arka planına benzer, ancak şimdi daha hızlı ve farklı yönlerde hareket eden daha az zikzak çizgisine sahiptir. Ayrıca çizgiler, şarkının ritmine doğru renk değiştirdikçe, antrenörden geçmiş ve uzaklaşan oklar da vardır. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı sağ olanı sola doğru geçirin ve onları açın. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı dışarı çekin ve sağ olanı sola doğru bastırın. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Newrules gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrules gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrules gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrules gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme rutininde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sağ bacağınızı kaldırırken sağ kolunuzu arkaya doğru atın. Gold Moves 2: Sağ kolunuzu aşağı indirin. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Newrulesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrulesalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrulesalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrulesalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Girl Power *Just Dance 2019 Hits *The 2010s Were Banging *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup * *World Music Day *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R Extreme Version *Extreme *All Songs K-R Trivia *New Rules, Ubisoft tarafından 'un ESRB etiketinde atıfta bulunuldu, burada aşağıdaki şarkılara atıfta bulunuldu: "Uyanacağını biliyorsun / sabah yatağında". Galeri Game Files Newrules cover generic.png|'' '' newrulesalt_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Extreme Version) newrules_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) newrulesalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) newrules cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) newrulesalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) newrules_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) newrulesalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Newrules cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) NewRules_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Newrulesalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) NewRulesALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Newrules ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Newrulesalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) NewRules_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) newrulesalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) postcard_newrules002.png|Postcard postcard_newrules002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Newrules jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Newrules jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Newrules jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) newrulesalt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu newrulesalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme version) newrulesalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme version) Newrules jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Newrules jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Newrules_jdnow_score.png| scording (Classic) Newrulesalt jdnow menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu Newrulesalt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme verion) Newrulesalt jdnow score.png| score screen (Extreme verion) newrulesalt jd2019 gameplay.png| gameplay (Extreme version) Promotional Images Newrules teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoeyC02n25z/ Newrules instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser (Instagram) Newrules twitter teaser.gif|Teaser (Twitter) Newrulesalt jd2019 twitter teaser.gif|Teaser 2 (Twitter - Extreme Version) Screenshot 20190911-115529.jpg| notification (Extreme Version along with A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version)) Behind The Scenes Newrules bts.png|Behind the scenes NewRules_Concept_13-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 NewRules_Concept_15-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 NewRules_Concept_09-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 NewRules_Concept_10-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 NewRules_Concept_08-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Beta Elements Newrules cover online kids.png|Unfinished menu icon for Kids Mode Others Newrules thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Extreme Version) Newrules thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video) New Rules (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 New Rules New Rules - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes New Rules - Behind the Scenes (US) New Rules - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extractions Just Dance 2019 New Rules NO GUI Just Dance 2019 New Rules - ALTERNATE NO GUI References Site Nagivation es:New Rules en:New Rules Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Dua Lipa Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Eduardo Bañuelos Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları